The present embodiments relate to a medical examination device. More specifically, the present embodiments may relate to an x-ray device with at least some supply lines used to operate the examination device routed from above to the examination device.
Medical examination devices, such as x-ray devices, can be controlled by an operator or robots. The medical examination devices have supply lines that are routed from above, for example, from the ceiling, to the examination device, such that the supply lines are not damaged during the movement of the components of the examination device. The supply lines, which may be power or signal lines or compressed air or hydraulic supply lines of a radiation source or of a radiation detector or of a patient positioning couch. The examination device and/or all its moveable components are not restricted in terms of their freedom of movement. Accordingly, it is necessary to keep the cables as tight as possible and to avoid snagging and to provide for an adequate line reserve for the movements of the device components. The supply lines are affixed to one or more cable pulls mounted on the ceiling. The cable pulls pull the lines toward the ceiling. In respect of the several degrees of freedom of movement of various device components, which can be moved in any horizontal direction as well as vertically, such cable pulls which are mounted on the ceiling are too “rigid”, and an overdimensioned line storage unit is consequently to be provided as a result.